Keeper
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Chap 3 is up!Uchiha Sasuke adalah malaikat pencatat sedangkan Hinata adalah manusia biasa. Namun kadang takdir dan cinta memang kejam dan menyerang tanpa pandang bulu. Siapa saja bisa terkena jebakan mautnya, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun tidak mampu terhidar darinya. cover is not mine. bad summary, RnR plisss...
1. Prolog

Hai... minna~ perkenalkan saya, Mbik, author baru di FFn, mohon bantuannya...

salam kenal semuanya (^_^)

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mbik cuman pinjem chara-nya aja**

**.**

**Pairing SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning: Typos (bertebaran), AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC, dan masih banyak kejelekan lainnya**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Prolog**

Jauh... jauh sekali di atas bumi, di atas langit ke tujuh, terdapat suatu tempat, di mana hanya terdapat cahaya dan dominasi warna putih, tidak ada dinding maupun sekat yang membatasi tempat itu. Tempat itu bagaikan ruang tanpa batas.

Di tengah ruang, berdirilah sesosok laki-laki tua, keriput-keriput menghiasi wajah laki-laki tua itu. Laki-laki itu memakai tunik berwarna putih sederhana.

Dengan mata yang di sekitarnya dipenuhi garis kerutan, ia menatap sebuah bejana yang berisi cairan bening yang berputar membentuk sebuah pusaran. Bejana itu terletak di tengah ruangan dan berdiameter kurang lebih setengah meter. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya, kakek tua itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak jelas ia sedang menanti datangnya seseorang. Tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Alhasil, dengan sangat keras laki-laki tua itu menahan rasa amarahnya.

.

.

.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki. Suara itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Entah dari mana, sosok itu datang. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, sosok itu menyapa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar, Jii-san? Lama tak bertemu," terdengar suara berat dari bibirnya.

Laki-laki tua itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan dari sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Hehh, sifatmu tetap seperti dulu, Sasuke. Tetap dingin seperti biasa."

"Hn."

Laki-laki tua itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan, melihat sifat murid didikannya itu. Sifat pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu memang sangat dingin dan sedikit bicara. Namun prestasinya selama ini sangat memuaskan. Misi yang selalu di berikan selalu dijalankan dengan benar.

"Selamat telah menyelesaikan misi. Kali ini berapa lama?"

"49 tahun, 3 bulan, 11 hari," jawab pemuda berambut gelap itu datar. Ternyata hampir 50 tahun ia menjalani misi ini, tidak disangka ia sudah 50 tahun berada di dunia manusia.

"Hmm, cukup lama juga. Apa penyebabnya?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas," jelas Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa manusia yang menjadi obyek misinya itu.

"Apa kamu masih lelah, Sasuke? Ingin istirahat dulu?" dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang agak pucat itu. Tentu saja Sasuke lelah, siapa yang tidak lelah jika setelah hampir 50 tahun menjalankan misi dan belum beristirahat sama sekali.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka bekerja. Apa misi selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke mengenyampingkan rasa lelahnya. Lebih baik ia terus berada di dunia manusia daripada di sini dan bertemu dengan Aniki-nya.

"Mungkin kali ini agak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Kali ini manusia yang menjadi targetmu bukan laki-laki, melainkan perempuan. Apa kau masih mau mengambil misi ini?"

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahi setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sarutobi Hiruzen−Sensei-nya yang berusia puluhan abad itu. Memang ini adalah misinya yang pertama, jika harus menjadi malaikat pencatat seorang perempuan. Selama ia menjadi malaikat pencatat, malaikat bermanik onyx ini belum pernah ditugaskan menjadi malaikat pencatat untuk manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan. Selalu laki-laki. Padahal sudah hampir 200 tahun ia menjadi malaikat. Setelah mempertimbangkannya cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan,

"Tidak apa-apa, jii-san. Aku sudah bosan dengan target laki-laki, sepertinya target perempuan lebih menarik," sambil tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lihatlah ke dalam bejana, Sasuke. Mulai hari ini, kamu akan menjadi malaikat pelindung jiwa ini. kelak ia akan dinamai oleh kedua orang tuanya Hinata."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh permukaan bening itu, dilihatnya sebuah rumah mewah dengan atap yang ditutupi oleh timbunan salju. Memang benar, sekarang di dunia manusia sedang turun salju.

Di salah satu kamar berbaringlah seorang wanita yang sedang dalam prosesi melahirkan. Wanita itu dibantu oleh seorang dokter dan beberapa pelayan. Tampak jelas jika wanita itu sedang berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Selang beberapa menit, sesosok bayi mungil berhasil keluar dari rahim sang ibu. Segera terdengar suara tangisan tanda bayi terlahir dengan selamat. Sasuke melihat bayi mungil itu. Terpana. Baru pertama kali ia melihat bayi manusia secantik dan seputih salju itu. Bayi yang kelak bernama Hinata itu sedang di bersihkan oleh dokter dan setelah itu Hinata kecil di baringkan di samping ibunya. Bayi itu menguap pelan ketika di peluk ibunya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir dari kedua sudut bibir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba kerah tuniknya ditarik paksa, menyebabkan Sasuke terpaksa kembali dan membuyarkan penglihatannya itu. Sasuke menatap kesal pria tua yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kau melanggar peraturan, apalagi sampai... jatuh hati pada jiwa ini, karena itu adalah pelanggaran berat." Sensei-nya itu memperingatkan Sasuke. Karena beberapa malaikat pernah melanggar peraturan nomor satu itu.

"Tenang saja, Jii-san. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun rupanya kamu masih tidak mengenalku, ya? Aku akan menjalani misi ini sebaik mungkin," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kamu mau berjanji?" Hiruzen belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan Sasuke, memang benar Sasuke adalah salah satu malaikat andalannya, namun menjadi malaikat pencatat untuk seorang gadis manusia adalah hal pertama buat Sasuke. Sedikit kekhawatiran terbesit di hati pria tua itu.

"Hm." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah. Selamat menjalankan misi barumu, Sasuke." kata Hiruzen dan seketika itu juga Sasuke menghilang, kembali ke dunia manusia dan bertemu Hinata, obyek barunya itu.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Hiruzen berharap misi Sasuke kali ini akan berhasil seperti misi-misi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Yo... akhirnya selesai juga...

bagaimana kawan? mohon pendapatnya, entah itu kritik ato saran terserah... mbik rela koq

klik kolom Review di bawah yaa... pleasss...:))


	2. Chapter 1

**Holla minna~~ ketemu lagi sama Mbik Si Kambing, seorang author baru yang jarang mandi ini (^_^)**

**terima kasih kepada reader yang udah nyempatin baca & juga nge-review karya abal saya ini,**

**Shinigami Teru-chan, Guest (1), Hinahime, Anne Garbo, Guest (2), azure249, Second Name, keiKo-buu89, Imaechu, lightning chrome, Riz Riz 21, Hirano Lawliet, FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo, hiu.**

**benar-benar bikin Mbik terharu T_T**

**hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu m(_ _)m**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mbik cuman pinjem chara-nya aja**

**.**

**Pairing SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning: Typos (bertebaran), AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC, dan masih banyak kejelekan lainnya**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah berada di langit malam Konoha, sambil mengepakkan sayap putihnya, malaikat itu meluncur menuju target barunya. Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah berada di atas sebuah Mansion besar, tempat keluarga Hyuuga tinggal. Dari balik kaca, ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki muda mendesak masuk ke dalam kamar, tempat Hinata kecil meringkuk di samping seorang wanita. Laki-laki itu, Hyuuga Hiashi—dengan setengah berlari— menghampiri tubuh istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" tanya Hiashi lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Lebih baik. Maafkan aku karena melahirkan anak perempuan," ucap wanita itu lirih. Hiashi yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau dan anak kita selamat," kata pria bersurai panjang itu. Hiashi melangkah mendekati putri kecilnya dan menggendongnya.

"Hinata," katanya sambil membelai rambut-rambut tipis berwarna indigo yang sudah mulai tumbuh dari bayi mungil itu, "Aku akan menamai anak kita Hinata...sebuah tempat yang cerah, tempat yang akan terus disinari cahaya matahari," ucap Hiashi.

Hiashi mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"Semoga kau menyebarkan kebahagiaan, dan kehangatan bagi orang-orang disekelilingmu, anakku."

Wanita yang sedari tadi berbaring perlahan mendudukkan dirinya ke kepala ranjang dan menatap Hiashi curiga,

"Apa yang kau bisikkan pada anak kita, sayang?"

Hiashi yang melihat wajah penasaran istrinya hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ra-ha-si-a."

.

.

"Sebuah keluarga yang harmonis," ucap Sasuke sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Tentu saja Sasuke bisa mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan Hiashi pada si bayi mungil itu, karena indra pendengaran seorang malaikat—baik malaikat pencatat sekalipun—sangat tajam, puluhan kali lipat dari pada pendengaran manusia biasa. Sebuah rentetan kata sederhana yang dapat membuat Sasuke tertegun, kalimat doa sederhana—sebuah doa tulus—yang diberikan seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar hal itu.

Entah sudah berapa menit Sasuke melihat pemandangan harmonis keluarga Hyuuga. Tanpa disadari salju kembali turun dan menyebabkan suhu turun beberapa derajat. Salju dan udara dingin jelas tidak berefek pada tubuh malaikat Sasuke. Seolah sebuah perisai tak kasat mata melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya salju.

Perlahan... dengan sangat perlahan, Sasuke menembus dinding kaca—tempat keluarga Hyuuga berada— menghilangkan kedua sayap indahnya, dan melangkah mendekati target barunya itu. Bayi kecil bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang tertidur di dalam buaian sang ayah.

Sambil tersenyum datar, Sasuke berkata,

"Salam kenal, Hinata-sama. Mulai hari ini aku yang akan menjadi malaikat pencatatmu."

Di bulan Desember, dikala salju turun, seorang malaikat dan seorang bayi mungil baru saja bertemu. Entah takdir apa yang menunggu mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**15 tahun kemudian**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku memandangi gadis itu, ribuan bahkan ratusan kali, tapi sama sekali tak terbesit dalam pikirku sebuah rasa bosan. Padahal dalam menjalani misi-misi sebelumnya, aku cepat sekali merasa bosan dan ingin segera menyelesaikan misi dengan segera. Tapi misi yang aku jalani kali ini sangat berbeda. Alih-alih ingin cepat menyelesaikan, aku bahkan selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga misi-ku kali ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Aneh memang. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seorang malaikat berprestasi memiliki harapan egois itu. Harapan yang tentu tidak akan terkabul.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari lamunan karena melihat tubuh gadis itu bergerak. Gadis-ku itu bernama Hinata, dan lahir sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Seorang gadis cantik berhati malaikat. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan menyebut seorang manusia sebagai malaikat?

Tentu saja aku mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Karena aku adalah malaikat pencatatnya, mencatat tingkah lakunya setiap hari, perbuatan baik maupun buruknya dari pagi hingga malam.

Dia berbeda dengan 'targetku' selama ini. Semua targetku adalah pria dan peringainya sangatlah buruk. Aku pernah menjadi malaikat pencatat seorang Samurai—yang setiap harinya diisi dengan membantai sesama manusia, seorang pejabat yang suka korupsi, seorang penggila uang, seorang pemabuk, dan masih banyak lagi. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata-ku. Hinata-ku yang baik dan selalu ceria kepada semua orang. Tentu saja akibat sifatnya itu, semua orang yang mengenalnya sangat menyayanginya, termasuk aku tentunya.

Sambil tersenyum aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat berbaring. Gadisku itu sedang berada di alam mimpi, ingin rasanya aku membelai rambut indigonya. Namun dengan usaha sekuat apapun aku tetap tidak bisa menyentuhnya, seperti ada sihir ampuh yang membuatku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Menyentuh Hinata-ku.

Memang sejak aku menjadi malaikat pencatatnya, aku sering tersenyum bahkan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya yang lucu. Seorang manusia yang bisa merubah sifat dinginku hanyalah dia.

Kulirik jam yang duduk di samping meja—yang sebentar lagi akan berdering.

satu.

dua.

tiga.

Kringgg..Kringgg...

Tepat pukul enam pagi, setiap harinya Hinata akan terbangun dari tidur. Aku lihat matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, tangan putih mulusnya mulai mengapai-gapai jam yang bertengger di meja dekat ranjangnya.

Hap.

Bruk.

Terdengar sebuah debuman keras tanda seseorang jatuh. Ya, tepat sekali. Hinata-ku jatuh dari ranjang setelah berhasil mematikan alarm.

"It..itte."

Hahaha...

Hinata, kau sekali lagi berhasil membuatku tertawa. Ku lihat gadis bermata lavender itu bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Sambil sedikit meringis, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Hanya butuh 15 menit Hinata melakukan aktifitas rutinnya itu.

Tepat 15 menit Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan indra penciumanku yang tajam—bahkan sangat—aku bisa mencium wangi lavender yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Wangi yang membuatku tiba-tiba melayang, dalam arti sesungguhnya, karena sayap indahku yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Segera aku men-non aktifkan sayap ku dan melihat pantulan tubuh Hinata di cermin, yang sedang asik bersenandung sambil menyisir rambutnya. Sepertinya baru kemarin Hinata digendong Hiashi, bayi mungil dengan pipi tembebnya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Rambut pendeknya juga sudah berubah menjadi panjang sepinggang. Tidak ketinggalan dengan mata bulannya yang sangat indah. Oh... betapa aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Dari wajahnya dan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, sepertinya hari ini dia sangat bahagia.

Hinata-ku yang cantik sekarang dibalut dengan seragam SMA, SMA Negeri Konoha tepatnya.

Ya, hari ini Hinata-ku resmi menjadi murid SMA. Sedikit rasa khawatir singgah dalam benakku. Bagaimana jika gadis yang selama ini disayanginya jatuh cinta pada siswa laki-laki lain?

Dan rasa khawatir itu berubah menjadi rasa yang lain, lebih dari rasa posesif yang selama ini aku rasakan. Tapi sebuah rasa yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku miliki dan sebuah peraturan yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku langgar.

"Oh, bagaimana ini Tuhan? Apa yang harus hamba perbuat?" sambil meremas dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, "sepertinya aku baru saja jatuh..." tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

* * *

**bagaimana minna~~? Mbik sudah berusaha untuk Update cepat, sampai lupa mandi hehehe...**

**maaf jika chapter ini kependekan, di chapter depan Mbik usahakan lebih panjang. Maaf klo ada typo, karena Mbik ga baca ulang. Maaf klo boleh tau ibunya hinata namanya siapa ya?**

**sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ya...m(_ _)m**

**Review kalian adalah bahan bakar & semangatku untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. **

**Salam,**

**Mbik Si Kambing**


	3. Chapter 2

**Holla minna~~ ketemu lagi sama Mbik (^_^) semoga ga bosen,**

**Gomen baru bisa Update sekarang, Mbik lagi sibuk sama ujian semester, makalah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk :'( Haah, derita anak kuliahan.**

**Thank's buat: keiKo-buu89, Riz Riz 21, Guest, cecil hime, Shinigami Teru-chan, Second Name, lightning chrome, Hirano Lawliet, bluerose, Sagara Ai, kertas biru, Anne Garbo, Hinahime, Ginko Nishimuraya, dan Imaechu, yang uda ngereview chapter kemarin.**

**Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu. Maaf ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, coz Mbik buat ini chapter ampe jam 4 subuh!**

**Bayangkan...?!**

**.**

**.**

**Ya, sekian cuap-cuapnya, langsung saja...**

**Selamat membaca...**

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mbik cuman pinjem chara-nya aja**

**..**

**Keeper belongs to Mbik Si Kambing**

**(Murni dari imajinasi liar saya, jika ada kesamaan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata ;))**

**..**

**Pairing SasuHina**

**..**

**Warning: Typos (bertebaran), AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC, dan masih banyak kejelekan lainnya**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

"Oh, bagaimana ini Tuhan? Apa yang harus hamba perbuat?" sambil meremas dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, "sepertinya aku baru saja jatuh..." tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cinta?

Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin malaikat sekelas Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada makhluk fana seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Itu. Tidak. Mungkin.

Dengan keras, Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan dan pikiran anehnya itu dari otaknya.

Sambil menggeleng-geleng Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya dan mulai memoleskan bedak tipis ke wajah putihnya, tak lupa ia juga mengoleskan lipbalm ke bibir mungilnya. Setelah semuanya beres, Hinata mengambil tas yang diletakkannya di atas meja dan bergegas keluar kamar menuju meja makan. Dengan sabar, Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Di meja makan terdapat keturunan Hyuuga lain telah berkumpul. Seorang laki-laki setengah baya―yang asik membaca koran, seorang pemuda bersurai panjang yang sedang menyeruput segelas susu dan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menggigit sepotong roti.

Dengan senyum lebar, Hinata menyapa ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ohayou."

Suara merdu Hinata membuat ketiga pasang mata berwarna pucat tersebut menoleh dan menghentikan rutinitas yang mereka jalani sebentar.

"Ohayou," sapa mereka berbarengan.

Hinata langsung duduk di samping adiknya―Hyuuga Hanabi dan mulai mengambil segelas susu yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu di hari pertamamu SMA, Hinata?"tanya pria yang umurnya paling tua di meja makan.

"Tentu saja gugup, Tou-san," jawab Hinata sambil mengoles selembar roti dengan selai coklat.

"Nee-san sangat cocok dengan seragam itu," ucap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil melihat seragam yang ia kenakan.

Di depannya pemuda bersurai coklat mengangguk setuju.

"Pasti banyak laki-laki yang naksir sama nee-san, benarkan Neji-nii?" tanya Hanabi sambil menatap kakak sepupunya itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Hyuuga Neji sedikit melotot menanggapi pertanyaan Hanabi sementara wajah Hinata sedikit memerah karena malu. Tidak hanya Neji, sosok malaikat yang sejak tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan juga mendelik ke arah Hanabi―adik perempuan Hinata yang terkenal jahil itu.

Baik Neji maupun Sasuke tidak rela 'Hinata-nya' disukai pemuda lain, apalagi jika Hinata mulai pacaran.

"Hinata masih kecil, belum boleh pacaran," jawab Neji singkat.

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Hinata terpana sedangkan Hanabi hanya bisa terkikik geli. Ternyata penyakit _sister-complex_ yang menjangkit seorang Hyuuga Neji belum sembuh seutuhnya. Hiashi yang melihat kelakuan keponakan dan kedua anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Seperti biasa, keluarga kediaman Hyuuga selalu ramai walau tak seramai dulu. Tidak seramai ketika istrinya masih hidup.

Tidak seramai 5 tahun yang lalu.

Mendadak Hyuuga Hiashi murung, menatap sendu kursi kosong yang ada di samping kanannya. Hinata yang duduk di samping kiri ayahnya menyadari perubahan sikap ayahnya itu. Digenggamnya tangan Hiashi lembut. Tanpa kata-kata kedua ayah dan anak itu saling bersitatap. Hanya seulas senyum terpancar di wajah Hinata. Senyum yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu di samping ayah'.

Hiashi yang paham dengan arti senyuman Hinata akhirnya ikut pula tersenyum dan kembali menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing.

Hanabi melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan tenyata sudah jam 7 lebih.

"Wah, iya. Sebentar lagi upacara akan segera dimulai," kata Hanabi sambil berdiri dari meja makan,

"Ayo cepat! Kakak tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolah, kan?" tanya Hanabi kepada kedua kakaknya itu.

Neji dan Hinata yang masih duduk, lansung berdiri dan menghampiri Hanabi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di ambang pintu. Setelah berpamitan pada Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata dan Neji memasuki sebuah mobil mewah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah masing-masing.

Perlahan, mobil itu berjalan menjauhi kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Hanabi ke sekolahnya, mobil hitam itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat selanjutnya, yaitu SMA Negeri Konoha. Jarak antara sekolah Hanabi dengan sekolah Hinata dan Neji tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh 15 menit mobil keluarga Hyuuga sampai di depan pintu gerbang SMA Negeri Konoha.

"Waah, luas sekali…"kata Hinata takjub.

"Ini masih belum seberapa," ucap Neji sedikit sombong.

Hinata mengangguk sambil memandang lingkungan sekolahnya dengan ingin tahu.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dimana kelasmu, Hinata. Papan pengumuman ada di sebelah sana," kata Neji sambil menunjuk sebuah papan besar yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Apa Neji-nii tidak ikut melihat?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah tahu kelasku, tadi temanku memberitahuku lewat SMS,"

"Oo, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu, ya?" ucap Hinata sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Neji sendiri.

"Hm. Jangan lupa, nanti kita pulang sama-sama!" teriak Neji ketika langkah Hinata semakin menjauh.

"Ya!" jawab Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai juga di depan papan pengumuman yang berisi daftar-daftar nama siswa beserta kelasnya. Tempat itu penuh sesak akibat banyaknya murid-murid yang ingin mengetahui kelas mereka. Tubuh Hinata yang terbilang kecil cukup menyusahkannya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat namanya di papan tersebut akibat terhalang kepala-kepala dari siswa lain. Belum sempat ia menerobos lebih dalam, tubuhnya disenggol oleh seseorang dan membuatnya mendarat di tanah.

"Kyaa~"pekik Hinata. Bokongnya sakit akibat terjatuh. Sambil meringis, ia mengusap-usap bokongnya.

"Waah… gomen, aku tidak sengaja. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara dari atas, suara yang Hinata anggap sexy. Hinata mendongak menuju sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang pemuda jabrik sedang menggaruk-garuk rambut sedangkan tangan kanannya terulur pada Hinata. Matahari pagi bersinar dari balik rambut kuningnya, menyebabkan pemuda berambut jabrik itu bersinar. Hinata yang melihat pemandangan yang indah itu hanya bisa terpaku.

'Malaikat' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Hinata serasa baru saja melihat malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

"Hei..., apa kamu terluka?" tanya pemuda itu yang berhasil membuat lamunan Hinata buyar.

"I-iya, aku t-tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata terbata-bata sambil menerima uluran tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kamu juga siswa baru, ya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata yang tahu dirinya sedang ditatap, menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu dimana kelasku, tapi.."ucap Hinata sambil menatap kerumunan yang ada di depannya.

"Eemm…begitu, siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Tunggu sebentar," kata pemuda itu. Dari sudut mata Hinata, pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu berlari menerobos kerumunan, selang beberapa menit pemuda itu berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ke arah Hinata.

"Waah ternyata kita sekelas. Kita dapat kelas X B, Hinata-chan," sambil mengulurkan tangan pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Hinata yang melihat senyum pemuda bernama Naruto itu, mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Ternyata senyum pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu menular padanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sa-salam kenal,"ucap Hinata menerima jabatan tangan Naruto sembil menunduk dan membuat poni ratanya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kamu manis banget deh, Hinata-chan." Naruto mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.

"Aaaah…" katanya sambil memegang rambut. Hinata yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Belum pernah rambutnya di elus oleh pemuda asing selain ayahnya dan Neji.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas," Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ba-baik, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. Sementara tangan kanannya digenggam Naruto, tangan kirinya ia letakkan di dada. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto, jantungnya bertingkah aneh. Berdetak dengan kencang, seolah-olah ingin keluar dari dadanya.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Seperti biasa, aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun Hinata pergi, karena sebagai malaikat pencatat aku harus selalu menulis semua tingkah laku serta perbuatannya satiap hari. Setelah mengantar Hanabi, Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil menuju sekolah barunya. Tentu saja aku― dengan kedua sayapku―terbang mengikuti mobil tersebut. Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berselang, mobil itu berhenti juga di depan sekolah megah nan elit. Sekolah khusus murid-murid jenius dan berduit.

Ku lihat Hinata yang baru keluar dari mobil, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya ia sangat kagum dengan sekolah barunya.

'Hah, polosnya kau, Hinata.'

Kembali aku menyibukkan diri dengan buku catatanku, sambil melayang di belakang Hinata, dengan jelas aku mendengar perbincangan singkat antara Hinata dan sepupunya itu. Karena terlalu asik mencatat, aku tidak melihat Hinata yang berlari menuju papan pengumuman yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid baru itu.

"Kya~"

Terdengar jerit Hinata. Aku yang berada cukup jauh dengannya langsung melesat dan menghampiri sosok Hinata yang sudah jatuh terduduk.

'Heh, siapa yang berani membuat Hinata-ku terluka?'

Dengan mata membara, aku melihat pelakunya. Seorang bocah berkulit tan dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Siapa gerangan bocah ini?

Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan dan meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Aneh, kenapa respon Hinata lama sekali? Sampai-sampai bocah itu memanggilnya lagi.

Dengan terbata-bata, Hinata menerima uluran tangan bocah ingusan itu. Terbata-bata? selama ini belum pernah Hinata berbicara dengan cara seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku menggengam erat pensil yang aku pegang, menyebabkan ujung jari-jariku memutih.

Tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari kedua manusia itu, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mataku melebar mendengar bocah berkumis kucing itu menanyakan nama Hinata.

'Cih! Baru pertama kali bertemu sudah berani-berani menanyakan nama?! Dasar sok akrab!'

Ingin rasanya aku mencekik leher bocah sialan ini. Tapi seberapa kuatnya aku mencoba tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh manusia barang sedetikpun. Ketidakberdayaan yang membuatku kesal dan frustasi.

Akhirnya, bocah itu pergi juga. Sedikit perasaan lega singgah ketika bocah berambut jabrik itu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Namun selang beberapa menit, bocah itu kembali lagi. Sambil tersenyum menjijikkan, ia berkata bahwa Hinata sekelas dengannya. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar... bocah itu memanggil Hinata dengan akhiran -chan?

-chan? CHAN? CHAN?!

Hah! aku saja yang sudah bersama dengan Hinata dari bayi tidak pernah menyebut Hinata dengan panggilan -chan?

Pasti bocah ini adalah jenis laki-laki yang suka menggoda wanita, seperti pria pada misi-misiku terdahulu. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Hinata tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan bocah cengengesan ini.

Tanpa bisa aku cegah, akhirnya merekapun berkenalan dan aku tahu siapa nama bocah menyebalkan itu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Apa-apaan sikap Hinata itu? Sambil menjabat tangan Naruto wajahnya bersemu merah dan ia tertunduk malu? Baru pertama kali aku melihat ekspresinya itu. Ekspresi yang menurutku sangat imut. Tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah ekspresi itu ditujukan pada pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Sabar... Sasuke, sabar...

Kuhirup dan kuhela nafas secara teratur, mencoba mengusir emosi yang jarang sekali singgah dalam diriku. Belum sempat aku meredakan emosiku, si bocah Uzumaki itu mengelus rambut Hinata.

Elus-elus... elus-elus...

'Tidak... TIDAK! TIDAAKKKK!' jeritku dalam hati. Perbuatan bocah pirang itu berhasil membuat pelipisku berkedut akibat menahan marah.

Sudah lama aku juga ingin mengelus rambut Hinata dan sekarang baru beberapa menit bertemu Hinata, bocah itu sudah berani menyentuh rambut Hinata dengan tangan kotornya! Sambil mendengus kesal dan dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah, ku lihat Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata, pergi menuju kelas mereka.

Sambil melihat kedua manusia itu menjauh, tanpa sadar jari-jari tanganku menggenggam pensil dengan keras.

Krek!

Kudengar pensil yang berada digenggamanku patah menjadi dua. Tidak sekalipun aku lirik pensil yang sudah patah itu, tatapanku tetap tertuju pada dua insan manusia yang perlahan meninggalkan aula gedung ini.

Meninggalkanku sendiri.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto muncul juga di chapter ini dan berhasil membuat Sasuke mengelus dada buat nahan amarah,

Disini Sasuke OOC banget ya? Sorry bikin karakter Sasuke ancur. tapi itu cuman ekspresi dalemnya koq, dari luar Sasuke tetep cool :P

Muhahahahaha... #ditimpuk Sasuke pake bata#

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian :) Uda Mbik panjangin loo...

Karena Mbik masih author pemula di fandom ini, mbik kepoooo baget deh. Sebenarnya **SHDL** tu apa ya?

mohon bagi senpai yang udah berpengalaman bantu ngejawab pertanyaan Mbik,

terima kasih buat yang udah baca, moga berkenan buat review, karena review kalian sangat penting, seperti chakra bagi ninja-ninja.

So, Review please...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyesal menjadi malaikat pencatat, padahal dulu―sebelum bertemu Hinata, Sasuke sangat bangga menjadi seorang malaikat. Alasan utama mengapa Sasuke tidak menyukai profesi yang telah digelutinya selama ratusan tahun ini karena gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata tidak bisa melihat dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu setia berada di samping Hinata.

Hingga saat ini, Sasuke masih berdiri di dalam gedung aula. Kakinya belum bergerak barang se-inchi. Mata onyx-nya masih menatap pintu. Pintu dimana Hinata dan bocah jabrik itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hah, apa boleh buat," desah Sasuke.

Kemudian, secepat kilat ia terbang menuju kelas X B. Kelas Hinata yang baru.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke melihat Hinata duduk paling pojok ruangan, di baris kedua dari belakang. Gadis bersurai indigo itu sedang asik menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Pemandangan musim semi dengan guguran bunga sakura serta pancaran dari sinar matahari―yang dengan malu-malu mengenai rambut dan wajah Hinata― membuat Hinata seperti dewi aphrodite bagi Sasuke. Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

'Mengapa ini semua terjadi padamu, Sasuke?' batinnya dalam hati.

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mbik cuman pinjem chara-nya aja**

**..**

**Keeper belongs to Mbik Si Kambing**

**(Murni dari imajinasi liar saya, jika ada kesamaan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata ;))**

**..**

**Pairing SasuHina**

**..**

**Warning: Typos (bertebaran), AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC (Super duper deh..), dan masih banyak kejelekan lainnya**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Kembali Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk dan asik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Mata onyxnya memandang kelas baru Hinata.

'Bersih dan rapi' batinnya dalam hati.

Siswa kelas XB berjumlah 30 orang dengan 12 siswa laki-laki dan sisanya siswa perempuan. Ternyata murid perempuanlah yang mendominasi kelas ini. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke bisa melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu. Si bocah Uzumaki duduk di deretan dua dari depan, agak jauh dari tempat Hinata duduk.

'Untung, saja.'

Bocah Uzumaki itu sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kedua temannya. Seorang murid gendut yang sedang memakan kripik kentang dan murid berambut mangkuk dengan alis super tebal dan berbulu mata lentik.

'Sebuah perpaduan yang sempurna,' ejek Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata yang sedang melamun dan menikmati kelopak sakura yang berguguran tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan kemunculan dua gadis. Gadis berambut merah muda dan gadis berambut pirang. Kedua gadis itu mengajak Hinata berkenalan.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura," sapa gadis bersurai pink. "dan ini Ino, Yamanaka Ino," lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san," jawab Hinata sambil menjabat tangan kedua gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan panggil kami dengan nama marga, panggil aku Sakura," kata Sakura.

"Benar, panggil aku Ino, ya," ucap temannya yang lain.

"Ba-baik, Ino-san, Sakura-san," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'Benar-benar hari pertama yang indah,' batin Hinata.

Hinata senang karena mendapat teman baru. Hinata membayangkan ketika ia dan kedua temannya jalan-jalan bareng, mampir di sebuah cafe untuk mencicipi cake sepulang sekolah, berbelanja bareng, dan lain-lain. Hinata pasti bisa menjalani hari-hari SMA-nya dengan gembira bersama kedua teman barunya itu.

"Apa kami boleh memanggilmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

''Tentu saja boleh," jawab Hinata.

"Apa kalian satu sekolah? sepertinya kalian akrab sekali?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Wah sepertinya dugaanmu tepat, Hinata," kata Ino sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Benar kami satu SMP. Tidak hanya kami, bocah jabrik itu juga satu sekolah dengan kami," kata Sakura yang sudah duduk di depan Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Yang sedang tertawa menjijikan itu, yang rambutnya kuning norak itu," kata gadis bermanik emerald menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino adalah teman satu sekolah.

"Kau kenal dia, Hinata?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Em. Tadi kami berkenalan di aula," jelas Hinata memandang Ino dan Sakura bergantian.

"Ceritakan pada kami!" seru Ino. Matanya berkilat-kilat ingin tahu. Hinata yang didesak Ino mau tak mau menceritakan kembali pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

"Emm, tadi aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Naruto dan terjatuh ketika ingin melihat kelas. Naruto baik padaku, ia mau berdesak-desakan untuk mencari namaku," jelas Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut. Semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Apa-apaan wajahnya itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik ke telinga Sakura. Sakura yang melihat perubahan warna wajah Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Hem, benar Ino. Wajahnya memerah. Apa jangan-jangan..." bisik Sakura.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Hinata tertipu olehnya, Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Ne...Hinata, Apa kamu suka sama Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Ap-apa?! tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi terlihat jelas dari wajahmu yang memerah, Hinata," kata Ino yang tidak mau kalah. Wajahnya juga mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang wajahnya dipandangi hanya bisa mengkerut di kursinya. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Lebih baik kau cari cowok lain yang lebih baik, Hinata. Aku dengar kamu sepupunya Neji?" tanya Ino

"Iya."

"Apa benar kamu tinggal serumah dengan Neji?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Benar, memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Sepertinya kedua temannya sangat tertarik dengan sepupunya itu.

"Kyaa~~ Kamu sangat beruntung, Hinata. Bisa tinggal satu atap dengan Neji." Ino berteriak histeris.

"Benar, dia kan ganteng, baik dan juga pintar. Beda sekali dengan Naruto itu," kata Sakura menimpali.

"Naruto baik juga, kok" ucap Hinata membela pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"APA? KAU BILANG BAIK?!" tanya Ino dan Sakura berbarengan. Suara mereka berdua yang cukup keras membuat anak-anak lain menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Dia itu jorok, suka kentut sembarangan, setiap hari hanya makan ramen saja, mandi hanya kalau dia ingat, apa lagi Ino?",tanya Sakura kepada Ino setelah menjelek-jelekkan Naruto.

"Emm, apa ya..." sambil mengusap dagu, Ino melanjutkan "Dia itu bodoh, Nilai ulangan untuk semua pelajaran paling tinggi hanya dapat 6 kecuali olah raga, dan yang paling parah Naruto itu…"Ino merapatkan diri dan dengan nada pelan ia melanjutkan, "...mesum."

"MESUM?!" teriak Hinata dan membuat kepala-kepala menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pssst, jangan keras-keras, Hinata. Nanti dia dengar," bisik Sakura.

"Sepertinya, teman baru kita tidak percaya, Sakura."

Ino melihat raut ketidakpercayaan dari wajah Hinata. Tentu Hinata tidak percaya tuduhan yang diucapkan teman barunya itu. Tidak mungkin Naruto bersikap serendah itu.

"Benar, sepertinya kita harus membuka rahasia kelam dari bocah mesum itu," ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau mau mengetahuinya, Hinata?" tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk ingin tahu. Dilihatnya Ino dan Sakura bertatapan beberapa saat, kemudian dua pasang mata itu menatap Hinata tajam.

"Begini..." ucap Ino mulai bercerita,

"Waktu itu, kami murid-murid perempuan habis selesai pelajaran olahraga. Kami yang masih lugu dan polos itu langsung menuju kamar ganti khusus perempuan. Ingat! KHUSUS PEREMPUAN," kata Ino dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhir,

"Mulailah kami melepas baju, tapi dari balik lemari yang letaknya di pojok ruang, terdengar suara 'klik klik' berkali-kali. Teman kami―sebut saja bunga― membuka lemari itu dengan berani."ucapnya sambil memperagakan tangannya seperti membuka pintu.

"Kamu tahu apa yang ada di dalam lemari itu, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Naruto. Bocah yang kau kagumi itu mengintip kami berganti pakaian," jawabnya sambil mengangguk mantap. Kedua tangannya terkait di dadanya.

"Itu bohong 'kan?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Sakura dan Ino menggeleng.

"Itu benar Hinata," ucap Ino.

"Kamu tahu apa yang dikatakannya setelah kami pergoki mengintip kami?" Sakura berbisik dan Hinata sekali lagi menggeleng.

"Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya aku salah masuk ruangan," lanjut Sakura sambil menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kemudian kami pukul ia sampai babak belur. Salah sendiri mengintip kami yang sedang ganti baju. Untung waktu itu aku belum buka baju," timpal Ino kesal sambil meninju-ninju udara kosong.

"Benar-benar pengalaman yang mengerikan," kata Sakura seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu jangan berdekatan lagi dengan bocah mesum itu, Hinata," Ino memberikan saran sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Benar Hinata, jauh-jauh dari Naruto. Mungkin saja di kamarnya ia menyimpan video-video _Echi,_" ucap Sakura sambil membayangi kamar Naruto yang dindingnya dipenuhi gambar-gambar porno.

"Hiiiii….Mengerikan!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

**TET. TET.**

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran berbunyi, membuat kedua gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sedangkan Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah duduk di bangkunya menatap punggung pemuda yang tadi menolongnya. Otaknya masih mencerna semua fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui. Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan kedua sahabat barunya itu.

Tidak percaya bahwa Naruto itu….mesum (?)

.

.

.

Sasuke yang dari tadi mendengar penuturan dari Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada kedua gadis itu, karena berhasil membuka mata Hinata akan keburukan Naruto. Ternyata benar dugaannya, kalau bocah jabrik itu bukan pemuda baik-baik. Dari tampangnya, sudah kelihatan kalau bocah Uzumaki itu suka menggoda wanita.

Dilihatnya raut wajah Hinata yang saat ini sedang menatap Naruto dari jauh. Perpauduan antara jijik, takut dan tidak percaya.

Sedikit perasaan lega menghampiri Sasuke karena Hinata akan menghindari Bocah berkulit tan itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini tidak ada laki-laki yang akan mendekati Hinata.

Seulas senyum muncul dari sudut bibirnya, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menekuni buku catatannya dengan tenang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu tempat― di mana manusia tidak bisa hidup, tempat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh jiwa-jiwa orang mati―duduklah sosok mengerikan. Sosok yang tangan dan mata kanannya dipenuhi oleh balutan perban. Dari jauh bisa terlihat bahwa sosok itu memiliki aura kematian yang sangat kental. Mata kirinya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan dan membuat manusia yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Entah puluhan atau ratusan sosok-sosok manusia sedang disiksa di depan matanya. Ada yang dicambuk, dirajam, dibakar di dalam api, dan ada pula yang direbus hingga kulit dan dagingnya terkelupas. Terdengar dari seluruh penjuru tempat jeritan-jeritan roh yang minta tolong akibat siksaan yang menyakitkan dan tiada akhir itu.

Sesekali helaan nafas lolos dari bibir sosok tersebut. Terlihat sekali bahwa sosok itu bosan.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan sebuah portal hitam terbuka. Dari dalam portal muncullah sesosok yang tidak kalah mengerikan. Sosok itu diselimuti jubah hitam, sedangkan wajahnya tertutupi dengan tudung kepala. Tangan kanannya membawa tongkat sabit. Sebuah sabit kematian, yang saking tajamnya mampu membelah jiwa manusia.

Perlahan, sosok hitam itu menghampiri sosok lainnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang dibuat dari tulang tengkorak manusia.

"Ah, ternyata kau rupanya," sapa Danzo―sosok berbalut perban itu.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat sambil melepas tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kamu tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Danzo lagi. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Hm," jawabnya lagi tanpa merasa terintimidasi.

"Hah! Tipikal Uchiha," dengusnya kesal karena semua pertanyaannya hanya dijawab singkat oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Mau memperbaharui kontrak kerja?" tanya Danzo lagi.

"Ya," jawabnya mantap.

"Kemarilah,"panggil Danzo sambil melambaikan tangannya, " kita harus membuat kotrak baru," ucapnya lagi sambil menjentikkan jari

Tiba-tiba sebuah asap hitam muncul dari tangan Danzo. Asap itu perlahan membentuk sebuah gulungan hitam. Dibukanya gulungan tersebut. Kertas yang tadinya polos, perlahan berisi huruf-huruf aneh. Huruf yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh manusia manapun.

Tanpa perlu membaca gulungan itu, sosok hitam itu menggigit jarinya dan menyebabkan luka. Tetes-tetes darah berwarna hitam menodai gulungan itu. Dengan cepat darah itu terserap dan tiba-tiba cahaya kegelapan muncul dari gulungan itu, tanda bahwa perjanjian baru telah dibuat.

"Dengan begini sudah selesai," ucap Danzo sambil menggulung kertas perjanjian tersebut. Ia merogoh kantung bagian dalam hakamanya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ini daftar 'korban' mu yang baru," ucapnya sambil melemparkan buku kecil pada sosok berjubah hitam itu.

Sosok itu menangkap buku 'baru-nya'. Buku seukuran saku dengan sampul berwarna hitam. Ujung jarinya membuka halaman per halaman buku kecil tersebut. Sambil menyeringai, ia membaca baris demi baris nama-nama calon korbannya.

Ya. Tepat sekali. Sosok berjubah hitam itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sudah lebih dari 300 tahun ia menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa―profesi yang sangat ia sukai ini. Senang rasanya ketika ia mengayunkan sabitnya pada tubuh manusia dan membuat jiwa tersebut dengan terpaksa keluar dari raga fana-nya itu.

Telinganya yang tajam sangat menyukai melodi yang ada di tempatnya berada saat ini. Tempat berkumpulnya jiwa-jiwa kotor yang ketika hidup banyak melakukan perbuatan dosa. Di tempat ini ia bisa mendengar jeritan dan tangisan pilu dari jiwa-jiwa yang tersiksa itu.

"Sepertinya tugasmu kali ini akan sedikit menarik, Itachi."

Ucapan Danzo berhasil membuat tangannya terhenti, sosok itu―Itachi mendongak dan menatap Danzo ingin tahu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

Bukannya menjawab Danzo malah menyuruh Itachi segera pergi dan melaksanakan misi.

Sambil mengendikan bahu, Itachi melangkah pergi. Jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai ketika kakinya melangkah.

Setelah tubuh Itachi menghilang di balik portal, Danzo menyeringai sambil berkata, "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, Itachi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

* * *

**Pojok balasan:**

**Riz Riz 21:** Hemm, iya Sasu disini cemburu :). Iya ketemu lagi sama Mbik, Riz-san. Moga ga' bosen. Makasih udah memberikan Mbik semangat. Ni, uda di Update. Makasih uda nge-review yaa….:D

**Kertas Biru:**wah terimakasih infonya :D, akhirnya Mbik tahu apa itu SHDL. Awalnya Mbik bingung apa itu DnA, ternyata Devil and Angel. Mbik uda gabung sama grup itu, seneng deh…

**Bluerose:**makasih uda ngereview karya Mbik, jadi terharu ;( ni Uda lanjut. Jangan bosen baca karya Mbik ya…

**Yukori Kazaqi:** iya, emang bener Sasu klo cemburu emang imut, pingin deh peluk Sasu *dikeroyok Sasu FC*. Makasih banget uda ngereview, Yukori-san :D

**Imaechu:** Iya, Mbik kuliah :) tapi jangan panggil Mbik senpai dong, jadi ngerasa tua nich. Thanks reviewnya ya….:)

**Hirano Lawliet:** OOC ya? Maaf klo Sasu jadi OOC, tapi gapapa kan? *kedip-kedip* ini uda lanjut. Makasih ya uda nge-review :)

**Guest (1):** Iya ini uda di Update, thank uda review ya…:)

**Chericchan:** wah ternyata Chericchan suka Sasu yang OOC, ya? Huhuhu…. Mbik juga suka. Iyaa… ni uda lanjut.

**Sagara Ai :**Khu…khu..khu.., makasih uda ngereview :)

**Shinigami Teru-chan:** iya, ini uda Mbik update. Terimakasih uda ngereview :)

**Guest (2):** wah makasih uda dibilang bagus, Mbik jadi tersipu malu :). Ni uda di update, thank bwat reviewnya :)

**lightning chrome:** Iya, ni uda lanjuttttt…. Interaksi waktu Sasu and Hinata jdi manusia? Emmm… mungkin di chapter-chapter depan ya…:). Hontouni Arigatou bwat reviewnya.

**just reader:**Thanks reviewnya, ni uda di lanjut.

* * *

Wah terimakasih pada teman-teman yang uda ngereview, nge-fav and nge-follow fic pertama Mbik ini. m(_ _)m

setelah Naruto, Itachi akhirnya datang juga. Selamat datang Ita-pyon #nebar bunga#

Disini Itachi punya peran penting loo…..

Mungkin di chapter depan akan di jelaskan semua.

Ehem buat fansnya Naruto, Mbik minta maaf sebesar-besarnya telah merusak image si karakter utama *Masashi datang bawa golok siap-siap nyate Mbik*

Ampun deh, kalo Mbik di sate siapa yang mo lanjuti ni cerita? *ditimpuk bata*Kayak ada yang mo baca cerita lu aja,Mbik!*

Yo, minna chapter 3 uda selesai, dimohon feed backnya ya….

Caranya gampang kok, tinggal isi kolom di bawah ini.

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASEE… :)


End file.
